Love, Hate, Love
by Kimmie3
Summary: A songfic set to the song "Love, Hate, Love" by Alice in Chains. centers around Hojo and Lucretia's relationship.. nice and creepy, with a twist at the end! *please review*


  
  


I tried to love you 

I thought I could

  
  
  
  
  
  


His world revolved around that porcelain face.. Those luminescent emerald eyes. Her sweet innocence radiated through her intelligence.. So much so, that it made her niave. But he loved her niavity as well. He adored it when she ran to him gushing forth her breakthroughs.. Her accomplishments. God, how he savored her pleasant musical voice, as she spoke vividly and full of excitement. 

  
  


"Professor! Professor Hojo! You did it!" Lucretia bounced enthusiastically, causing her white lab coat to billow gently around her petite frame.

  
  


"Amazing..." his voice came out in a whisper. "But.. Lucretia.. WE did it."

  
  


Hojo looked down at his partner with sheer adoration sparkling in his chestnut colored eyes. "I could not have done this without you.."

  
  


Lucretia stared up at her superior, orbs of green radiating with obvious affection. "Anything, my love... I would do anything for you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I tried to own you

I thought I would

  
  
  
  
  
  


"This must be completed by midnight tonight, Lucretia!" Hojo hissed through clenched teeth.

  
  


"But Hojo," Lucretia pleaded, the depths of her lime-green eyes brimming with pitiful tears, "I've been working all week non-stop! I haven't had a decent night's rest in ages! All I want to do is go out with some friends.. Have a little fun for a change!"

  
  


"Friends?!" he nearly spat out the word like it was poison. "You have no need for friends you foolish woman! This project is your life, do you hear me? Your so called 'friends' will only get in your way! They want to take your success and future away from you! Do you want to become some slut on the corner selling your worthless body for quarters? Get your head on straight!"

  
  


Her small frame shuddered from the cruel abuse, tears flowing freely and staining her flushed cheeks. "Hojo... I.."

  
  


"I don't want to hear another word out of your foul mouth!" He yelled fiercely, "Your place is here, and only here. I don't want you out of my sight, is that clear?"

  
  


She choked out a stifled "Yes sir." and dragged herself into the dark lab. It looked like the dinner with Professor Gast and Vincent would be canceled again..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I want to peel the skin from your face

Before the real you lays to waste

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't do this anymore!" Lucretia screamed with unbelievable passion, that surprised even herself.

  
  


As sharply as a hawk eyeing it's prey, Hojo whisked around to face his assistant. "What did you say?" he challenged her, beady eyes narrowing in on her shaken profile.

  
  


"I have to get out of this fucking lab! I need to get away from YOU!" clenching her small fists, she stared back at her menacing companion, venom flowing freely from her delicate features.

  
  


However, Hojo did not seem the least bit affected. He glared her down, his exterior so cold that it sent shivers trailing down her body. "Did I hear you right Ms Lucretia?" he mocked her in a sickly sweet voice. "Actually gonna do something to me?"

  
  


"I don't have to put up with you, you bastard!" she screamed viciously, running for the door.

  
  


She wasn't quick enough. Hojo had easily side stepped his frail body into the doorway, hands posted like stone on the musty wood. He smiled superiorly.

  
  


"Get the fuck out of my way!" She stomped her sneakered foot in frustration.

  
  


"Why don't you make me.." He stated almost humorously, "I'll tell you what. If you can get past me, then I will let you go."

  
  


A small noise of aggravation escaped her full lips as she charged forward, intending to knock the haughty professor from his perch. Yet looks are deceiving.. The seemingly frail Hojo had an abundance of strength hidden under that pristine lab coat. She didn't know what hit her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


You told me I'm the only one

Sweet little angel, you should have run

  
  
  
  
  
  


She crept stealthily up the worn concrete steps, the cool mountain breeze lifting wisps of her hair playfully in the wind. A genuine smile crept across her face, conforming it back to the beautiful girl she had always been. When she smiled, even the ugly purply bruise on her left eye could not take away from her charm. With a confident hand, she slowly turned the knob that would let her inside of the Shin-Ra mansion. She cautiously peered into the darkness, only to see a shadow shift in her direction.

  
  


"Where the hell have you been?" the cruel voice hissed out at her, making her happiness dissipate.

  
  


"I..I went for a walk.. To clear my head." Lucretia began uncertainly.

  
  


"Don't lie to me woman!" Hojo sneered, letting his voice raise to a higher pitch, "I saw you out in that bar, surrounded by men! Did you make a nice few quarters, Lucretia?"

  
  


She stared incredulously at the man bathed in shadows, those eyes so cruel and warped. "What..?" 

  
  


"You heard me." He continued, "Tell me who they are. I will kill them."

  
  


She shook her head unconsciously causing her hair to move fluently in the air. "Hojo.. I didn't sleep with anybody! You know I would never cheat on you! Don't you have a little more faith than that in me?"

  
  


He laughed; a brutal little sound penetrating the silent air. "Faith is for the weak."

  
  


"Well, I have faith in you," she said, feeling more brave than she thought anyone could be in her situation, "I love you Hojo."

  
  


He lifted his head, black stands of hair sliding wickedly in his ashen face. "Prove it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cheating myself still you know more

It would be so easy with a whore

  
  
  
  
  
  


A hasty knock came at the ancient wooden door, causing his stern contemplation to snap like a twig. Lifting his head instantly, Hojo eyed the door with menace. How dare they interrupt him! 

  
  


"Who is it?" He whispered harshly from where he had been intently examining a specimen under a microscope.

  
  


The plain door jarred slightly as Lucretia peeked her head into the lab. "It's me Hojo" She said cheerfully. "Can I come in."

  
  


"This lab is just as much mine as it is yours." He scoffed, not really paying attention to anything besides his magnified slide.

  
  


With her superior's consent, she slipped into the damp laboratory, softly closing the door behind her. She stood with a smile on her face, looking around the room that she had been a habitant for over a year now. However, it seemed as if she was looking at it through new eyes. Suddenly she started humming, staring fondly at Hojo's back, willing him to look at her.

  
  


But he seemed to be in a whole different world, one that consisted of only work. Exasperated, Lucretia finally walked up to Hojo and cleared her throat very loudly. When he still didn't react, she finally pushed him lightly.

  
  


Sighing impatiently, Hojo finally looked up from his work, and forced himself to be civil to the woman standing in front of him. "Yes?"

  
  


She closed her eyes dreamily and placed her small hands over her chest dramatically. "There's something.. That I need to tell you."

  
  


He didn't even respond with a "Yes?" this time, just looked at her expectantly.

Her excitement filled the room as it looked as if she had burst with happiness. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled finally.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Try to understand me little girl

My twisted passion to be your world

  
  
  
  
  
  


He held her hands gently in his much larger ones, looking deeply into those vivid orbs of emerald. His attention was placed solely on her being, and displayed such kindness that Lucretia felt as if she would faint from not seeing such emotion in him for so long. The smile that played on his face brightened his exterior so dramatically, that she imagined that she could actually feel the warmth radiating from his body, like a sultry summer sun.

  
  


"Lucretia.." Hojo half whispered her name, the intimate conversation meant only for their ears, even though they resided alone in the spacious kitchen.

  
  


"Yes..?" she divulged in much the same fashion, eyes locked onto his own expectantly.

  
  


"I am so happy about our new baby..." he began expressionally, eyes closed as he thought carefully through his words.

  
  


Lucretia smiled at the mention of her child growing quietly inside her. "Me too."

  
  


Hojo looked down, looking suddenly uncomfortable. He blinked several times before he continued talking to her. "I.. I really don't know how to ask you this.."

  
  


Concernedly, Lucretia tilted her head in reaction to her partners uncharacteristic shyness. "You know you can ask me anything, Hojo."

  
  


He sighed outwardly and finally looked back up at her. "There's this problem about finding a fetus to use in the Jenova project... I..am sure you know what I am talking about.." 

  
  


Her thin brows drew together in confusion. "Of course I know.. I've been scrambling to try and find a donor as well.."

  
  


Hojo squeezed her hands a little tighter, and looked her with an enormous amount of seriousness in his dark eyes. "In the name of science Lucretia.." His expression had become intense, "Science calls for extreme measures.. Can you imagine our child making... history?"

  
  
  
  


Lying, crying, dying to leave

Innocence creates my hell

  
  
  
  
  
  


She laid back in the laboratory chair, reclined in the painful all too familiar position. She was in too deep now.. she knew it.. But she was powerless to stop it. The treatment had left her unstable and weak; there was nothing she could do to! She knew the risks and she knew she was a monster for giving her baby over to that madman! But the project just weighed too heavily against the life of her child. Now she was just as bad as him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lost inside my sick head

I live for you but I'm not alive

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Busy as ever examining his work, Hojo leered deeply into the chart that rested in his hands. It seemed as if his baby boy was doing well. He smiled cruelly in spite of his own accomplishments, and managed to stifle back a chuckle. He had achieved success, and had finally won the respect of the voices that now so quickly invaded his thoughts.

  
  


"Finally stepping up to the plate Hojo..." A sinister voice echoed deeply within his brain.

  
  


"That's right." He said out loud, barely acknowledging his own voice as he strained to make his hands work faster.

  
  


The sweat was pouring down his long forehead, making his fine hair stick sourly to his ashen face. Every part of him screamed insanity, which in retrospect caused every being to stay very clear away from him. 

  
  


"Don't need those traitors anyway." He mumbled hurriedly squinting, his overworked eyes at a present document. 

  
  


Suddenly, he slowed his pace, as he looked closely at the sheet of paper, face draining it's color. It was simple DNA... but the complex structures held a deep secret woven between the networks. Indeed, the child was Lucretia's.... but evidence of him fathering the boy was not to be seen.

  
  


Hojo narrowed his feverish eyes, and hissed out one word compacted with vengeance: "Valentine."

  
  


  
  


Take my hand before I kill

I still love you, but, I still burn

  
  
  
  
  
  


The birth was over. It had been an average delivery with no complications, producing a very healthy silver-haired boy. Hojo smiled fiendishly down at the giggling baby staring up at him with wide glowing eyes. They were her eyes. He shook his head slightly as he returned to where Lucretia lay broken and weak on the examining chair, those same emerald eyes watching his every move.

  
  


"Let me hold him... please.. My Sephiroth..." she sputtered out hoarsely, unable to speak with her lost vigor.

  
  


Hojo chuckled amicably as he strode over to where she was placed. "Now now, Lucretia," he scolded her like a child, "One must give respect to get it in return."

  
  


She furrowed her brows in agitation. "What are you talking about?"

  
  


Taking his time, he picked up a syringe and began the steady process of filling it with an unknown clear liquid. Before answering her, he squirted the liquid through the needle. "I know about Valentine." he whispered nonchalantly.

  
  


Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched him take her IV carefully in his hands. "What?"

  
  


"Now don't fret. The past is past. Who am I to pass judgement?" he said calmly as he began to inject his syringe into her IV.

Sheer terror filled her face as she stared unbelievably at the scientist. Once again she was powerless to prevent his cruel actions... even her own death. It wasn't long before her eyelids became as heavy and dropped, shutting the world from her eyes.

  
  


The last thing she experienced was Hojo's hot breath on her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

  
  
  
  


"I love you..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Love, hate, love

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
